Revelations Renewed
by StellarMiss
Summary: Set during Criminal Minds episode Revelations. A look into what was happening with the rest of the team and what was going on with JJ. Establish JJ/Emily Note: I do not own the Criminal Minds characters. I am not a writer, just thought I would try my hand at it. Multi-Chapter. Rated M for later chapters. **The glitch has been fixed.
1. Chapter 1

"Can't you get there faster?! JJ and Reid are there!" Emily Prentiss yelled at her partner Derek Morgan. The team was racing to get to the farm of Tobias Hankle in time. JJ and Reid had gone ahead, thinking they were just going to talk to a witness. They had no idea what they were really dealing with.

As the SUV's pulled up, Prentiss leaped from the vehicle. It was pitch black, the lights from the cruisers and trucks illuminating the deserted property. There were uncut fields, a large house and a barn. Prentiss knew something was wrong, her and JJ had only been a couple for two months but she just knew, sometimes you just know.

"Prentiss come on" Morgan gestured towards the barn and they made their way forward along with Detective Farraday. Morgan shined his flashlight over the main path in the barn. The light caught the trail of blood and Morgan followed the trail with his flashlight. Prentiss moved closer to Morgan to get a better view, inside the stall were parts..parts of what might have once been a human.

The dogs that had taken Helen Douglas apart lay dead around the barn. _What the hell happened,_ Emily thought, _Where's JJ?._

"FBI!" a voice hollered as a body moved from the shadows. JJ had her gun pointed at Morgan "Don't move", her hair was wild and a crazy scared look was in her detective raised his gun toward JJ on reflex and Emily yelled "Stop!" in his direction.

Morgan was completely focused on the blonde. "JJ! It's Morgan and Prentiss! Don't Shoot! It's okay…"

Morgan holstered his gun and stepped closer to JJ, "Are you hurt?" The media liaison didn't seem to hear him, "Tobias Hankle is the unsub". Morgan nodded his agreement, "Yeah we know."

Emily was looking her girlfriend up and down, checking for injury. She had barely acknowledged she was there, but Emily didn't care at the moment, she noticed a bleeding gash on JJ's arm.

"I'll go call an ambulance" Farraday offered and moved away at Morgans nod. "We just thought he was a witness" JJ said, finally holstering her own gun.

Emily moved closer to JJ. She was rambling about the dogs. "JJ, look at me…look at me. Where's Reid?" Emily asked gently, trying to bring her girlfriend back to reality. After a moment JJ's eyes seemed to focus on Emily's brown. Not breaking eye contact with the brunette, JJ mumbled that Reid had gone around back, making Morgan take off in search of his younger friend.

Alone in the barn Prentiss moved closer to JJ. "JJ…Baby, are you hurt?" JJ's blue eyes seemed confused at who was talking…as JJ began to focus her mind, recognition and love finally shone through those blue irises. "Emily". Emily smiled, and let out a huge sigh of relief, "Yeah baby I'm here" she opened her arms and let the blonde take her time.

As JJ stepped into the brunette's arms she felt safe. Complete. She let all of her muscles relax and the tension left her body. Her faced was buried in Emily's neck as she tried to control her breathing. Emily just held her, not daring to move until JJ was ready.

After several long moments JJ pulled back to look in Emily's eyes. The chocolate eyes showed concern and her love for JJ. As JJ opened her mouth to speak the detective entered the barn, "The paramedics are here". Emily laced JJ's fingers with her own, "We'll talk later sweetheart. Right now we need to get you checked out".

Leading JJ from the barn, hand in hand, Emily looked around for a sight of Hotch. He was always on their case about maintaining professionalism. _Professionalism be damned, she's my girlfriend and I will hold her hand if I want._

They walked straight over to the ambulance, where the paramedics took over. Emily stepped back to allow them to look over JJ, but remained close enough to keep an eye on the blonde.

Emily moved closer to the barn and looked inside. The smell of wet dog and blood filled the air and it made her sick. _What if they had done to JJ what they did to Mrs. Douglas._ Turning around she saw Farraday watching the paramedic examine JJ. She jogged the few steps over to him, "Hey, is there any sign of him yet?" The older man shook his head, "We got every one of our units on the road. He won't make it far" He nodded his respect to the agent and walked off to give orders to an officer.

"We can't find Reid?" JJ looked up at Emily from the back of the ambulance. Emily shook her head "Not yet.." JJ looked horrified…and guilty. Just then Derek walked up "Prentiss." He walked backwards to moved Emily away from JJ so she couldn't overhear. "I think Reid followed him into the cornfield. It looks like somebody got dragged." Emily hung her head…trying to think of what they could do next.

Both Prentiss and Morgan turned their attention to Farraday who was talking excitedly into the radio, "We're on our way now". Hoping for good news, Prentiss walked over first "What's going on?""Sheriff two towns over, just gave directions to a man citing Hankle's description to a motor lodge in Fort Bend" the detective opened the door or the cruiser and sat behind the wheel, ready to leave as soon as the agents were ready.

"Let's get Hotch and Gideon" Morgan walked away before he got an answer and Emily followed. As they made their way towards the house Emily glanced back over her should towards JJ. The blonde seemed focused on what the medics were saying. "Prentiss she's fine."

Emily glanced toward Morgan. He was at the stairs of the house, Prentiss hadn't even noticed she had stopped, "I'm not sure I should leave her…I mean someone should stay right?" Morgan gave his partner a brief smile and gestured toward the house, "Em, I know you love the girl but Reid is gonna be in a lot worse shape. The medics have her, let's go get the son of a bitch that did this" Emily nodded and quickly followed him up the steps. They were gonna catch this scumbag and he was gonna pay for hurting the BAU family.

After a quick explanation to Gideon and Hotch the four agents ran quickly to the FBI issue SUV's. The three men jumped into their respected vehicles while Emily hesitated jumping into the passengers of Morgan's truck. Her eyes went straight to JJ, who was watching the medic bandage her arm. "Prentiss, get it the truck," Morgan said forcefully. Glancing once more at JJ she climbed in and slammed the door. She missed the blue eyes that snapped up at the sound and a small voice cry out "Emily".


	2. Chapter 2

It was close to 3 A.M when the agents returned to the Hankle house, followed closely by the sheriff and two officers in a squad car.

An officer that remained behind jogged down the steps of the Hankle house to greet them. The agents and officers exited their vehicle, Morgan slammed the door shut with more force than necessary and slammed his fist into the side of the truck.

The cop sent a worried look towards his superiors, "Did you find him?" The agents all shook their heads, except Morgan who was still braced against the truck trying to control his anger. "He sent us on a wild goose chase, he wasn't heading to Fort Bend" replied Hotch.

Emily stepped forward, brown eyes searching, "Have the medics left? Where Agent Jareau?" The officer gestured toward the house, "She's inside. The medics left maybe a 1/2 hour ago. She's okay. Some abrasions and definitely in shock. They bandaged her arm and said she needs to get it checked by a doctor, most likely to get a medicated ointment to ward off infection. The dogs very well could have rabies so as soon as possible. She refused to go to the hospital with them. They left instructions to change the bandage every few hours."

Emily nodded, "I'll take care of it," and started walking toward the house. "Agent," the deputy called out, "She's been asking for you, she kept asking where you were". Emily felt guilt coil in her stomach. She knew she should have stayed. She turned and jogged toward the house, the other agents following behind her.

JJ tensed as she heard the front door open. She was seated in an arm chair in what seemed to be a siting room in the house. The two officers who had remained with her, along with the one who greeted the team, were standing across the room giving the blonde agent her space. She heard footsteps approach and braced herself, f _ight or flight_. She didn't make a decision as Emily burst into the room and JJ relaxed. The brunettes gaze landed on her and she moved to kneel in front of her.

Emily's brown eyes betrayed her cool facade, guilt and worry. "I'm so sorry I left…are you okay? I should have told you I was leaving..we didn't have a lot of time…." Emily's eyes searched JJ's searching for a hint of anger in the blue depth's. But the irises didn't show anger, they showed understanding "Honey I'm fine…I was scared when I couldn't see you..but you needed to go after Reid. Where is he? You brought him home didn't you?"

Emily broke eye contact with the blonde, she grabbed her love's hand and intwined their fingers. Gazing at their intertwined fingers she said as gentle as she could "Baby I'm sorry…he….Hankle didn't go to Fort Bend…We don't know where he is..."

JJ ripped her hand from Emily's and stood so quickly Emily almost toppled over in an attempt to stand with the blonde. "What?! No that's not…what do you mean you don't know where he is?!" Emily placed her hands on the blonde's cheeks and forced her to look her in the eye. "We are gonna find him. Somewhere in this house is a clue to where he is going. We will find it. We are the best profilers in the country".

JJ nodded "I want to help" the blonde said forcefully. She was determined to contribute something.

Emily opened her mouth to respond but Gideon spoke from the doorway, "No. JJ you need to rest. Hotch and I were just discussing it. We are gonna sleep in the truck's if we have too. We will stay here instead of splitting time in a hotel. Prentiss, make sure she get's some rest. We'll be working our way through these notebooks and profiling the rooms".

Gideon's voice left no room for argument. Emily nodded her agreement with the plan and took the blonde's hand, leading her back through the house and outside to the first SUV.

Climbing in Emily took a seat in the back, pulling JJ towards her. Taking the hint, JJ sat beside her and slowly slid, stretching her legs out and resting her head on the brunette's lap.

Emily brought her hand up to run through JJ's long hair. It was knotted and slightly disheveled but Emily's long fingers were gentle. JJ let out a sigh, "Em…", Emily hummed in response. "You'll stay with me right?" the tired agent said through a yawn. "Always baby, always", at that blue eyes closed, content that her girlfriend was watching over her and would keep her demons away.

########################################################################################################

Sorry the chapter is so short, I had to write an exam. Next one will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau were all crowded around a table in Tobias Henkel's house waiting for Aaron Hotchner to return with Penelope Garcia. None of them could make sense of Henkel's computer system but no one doubted that the spunky tech would have it figured out in minutes.

They heard a car approach and voices outside. The door opened to reveal Hotch along with the blonde tech.

Garcia looked around, very uncomfortable with the fact of being in a murderer's home. "Welcome to our nightmare" JJ said, in the same monotone voice she had been using since she woke up. Garcia glanced at Emily, hoping for an explanation when Gideon spoke up. "His computer is an extension of his brain, I need you to dissect it".

Garcia nodded, allowing herself to be lead into a room filled with computer screens. "Nothing new since I left?" Hotch asked, looking at the stack of notebooks left on the table. Emily was flipping through a notebook, not even glancing up at him, "Well, the good thing is, the guy documented practically every second of his life. The bad news is, we're still un-piling." Emily gestured to the piles of books and newspapers stacked on the floor beside the table.

JJ glanced up at Hotch from a journal she was reading. She was still in her blouse from yesterday, one of the shoulders still had blood on it. Her hair was still wild, probably from her repeatedly running her hand through it from stress. The team wasn't used to the commanding blonde looking so broken. "From the look's of it, he hasn't left this place in years".

"He knew he could pretend to be looking for a hotel and throw us on his trail…" Emily sighed, beyond frustrated they hadn't found a single clue to where Reid could be. Gideon jumped in from where he was across the room, "No, no, no. It's more than that. Sheriff's office, 911 calls. Every time he engages the police and gets away with it, reassures himself God's on his side. Not ours"

JJ looked at Gideon, _he blames me. It's my fault._

The rest of the team could hear Garcia and Morgan talking about the computer system in the other room. From the way Morgan was raising his voice, it wasn't going well. Emily glanced at JJ, who seemed occupied flipping through notebooks. Figuring the blonde would be alright for a few moments, the brunette stood and made her way towards Morgan's voice.

He was getting frustrated, it didn't make sense. A religious killer like Henkel would need violent images to fuel his theology. Before he could ask Garcia to look for the fourth time, Emily stepped into the room. "Morgan, let's take a walk. We can check outside and take a breather. Garcia needs space to 'do her thang'" Garcia smiled at her friend, "Much appreciated my dashing and debonair lady in shining armour. My tall piece of dark chocolate is starting to give with the pressure and I simply cannot have that".

Emily and Morgan both laughed, it felt odd to smile with what was going on, with Reid not with them, but the agents had to push forward. Emily turned and headed outside, knowing Morgan would follow. The taller agent would never risk the feisty blonde tech's wrath.

Emily leaned against the banister on the pouch and let the warm Georgia sun bring colour back to her skin. Being cooped up in a shut-ins house didn't do wonders to your complexion. Emily didn't acknowledged Morgan as he came to stand beside her. Both agents looked out into the corn field in front of them, Emily content to wait until Morgan was ready to talk.

"This shouldn't have happened. Not to him," Morgan said after several moments of silence. Emily took a deep breath in…and out. Getting into a fight with her partner was not something she wanted, but the team needed Morgan at his best and him blaming JJ was not gonna help matter's either.

Emily turned her head to face him, "So it would have been better if he took JJ?" Morgan gripped the banister tight, "Yes…No…I don't know! They shouldn't have split up! She should have had his back" The Chicago man turned to his partner, "Maybe if she had all of this would be over. We would be on the fucking jet right now heading home! But no! A religious psycho with a pension for killing people who he claims are sinners has Reid." Morgans voice had filled with more venom as he continued.

Emily Prentiss had heard enough. She was known for her calm and poised demeanour. Nothing seemed to shake the brunette agent. However, Emily felt this was not the time for calm. "What would you suggest Morgan? That they stayed together and Henkel got away? Or what if they both had been taken? Or killed?" Emily closed her eyes for a minute, not wanted to think about that option. Opening her eyes, she noticed Morgan's grip on the banister wasn't as deadly.

"In a perfect world Reid would still be here and Henkel would be in jail. But you and I both know that's not how it works. We don't know that if they stuck together both of them would still be here. They had no idea what they were dealing with. They thought they were coming to interview a witness. " As she talked, Emily watched as Morgan thought about what she was saying and relaxed a bit. "You can't possibly ask JJ to know what to do in that situation. She's the media liaison. She has no training about what to do in cases like this. She was scared and didn't know what to do. Would you have known what to do if you were in her position?"

During her speech, Emily had become increasingly flustered. Derek was her partner, but JJ was her girlfriend. She would always try and defend her.

"You're right Prentiss," Morgan stood and fully faced Emily. "How many times do we tell parents not to stress over the 'What ifs'?" Emily let herself chuckle a little at that, "At the risk of being a cliche…blaming anyone won't bring Reid back. You know that Morgan." Morgan rolled his eyes, "Your logic is ruining my meltdown Prentiss" Emily shrugged, "Happy to help."

As the agents turned to go inside, a police car and van was coming up the drive way. The car pulled up to the house, revealing Detective Farraday as the driver. "I would say Morning agents, but something tells me you all have been up for awhile" Both agents nodded, "Get any sleep?" Morgan asked the older gentleman. "Sleep is for the retired."

Emily looked towards the van pulling up to the barn, "What's with the van?" The detective looked back at the van and waved towards the driver getting out. "Animal control. They are gonna take the dogs. Get impressions of their teeth, see if they've done more damage then we know."

The driver of the van was making her way towards the detective and agents. As the blonde woman came to stop in front of them Farraday made introductions, "Special Agents Morgan and Prentiss, Shelby McKenna. I asked her to come, she knows these animals"

Derek narrowed his eyes, "Have they attacked people before?" The control officer shook her head, "These animals specifically? I'm not sure, willing to place money on it though. My guess is they're the last remaining pups of this old Shepard the Henkel's used to have. Nasty animal. Whenever it got loose, which was often, something would be attacked. Not her fault. Young Tobias was't the only one Daddy Henkel took his rage out on."

Both Prentiss and Morgan nodded, they had seen it many times before. Shelby cleared her throat, "I'm sure this is sensitive but I'm not sure how else to word this…one of your agent's was attacked by the dogs?"

Emily stiffened, a pained look flashing over her features before she got her emotions in check. Giving her a second to compose herself, Derek answered, "Yeah, Agent Jareau. Do you need to speak with her?" The other woman nodded, "I would like to get an impression of the mark. Some of the initial swelling and redness should have gone down. I'm hoping to get some answers on some of the animal bite cases, I feel these dogs take after their mama from the sounds of it."

The detective nodded "Of course, I'll grab Agent Jareau, if you two will walk McKenna to the barn?" He didn't really wait for an answer, just walked up the stairs and into the house. Morgan turned to Prentiss, "If you're alright I'm gonna go back in with Garcia. The break did me some good" Emily smiled at her partner, "Sounds good" before turning to the woman beside her, "Shall we?" gesturing towards the barn.

The two tall woman fell into step beside each other on their way to the barn. "How is Agent..Jareau was it? Holding up?" Shelby asked the fellow brunette. Emily sighed "I'm not sure. Last night she was as to be expected…vulnerable. But this morning she's closed off. Reserved. Stand-offish. It's not like her…" Emily trailed off as they reached the barn entrance. Shelby took a step inside before turning back to the agent, "Give her time, it's a lot to ask someone to bounce back from." Emily nodded before following Shelby McKenna into the barn to meet her partner Doug White.

After introductions, Shelby asked his opinion, "They appear to be Shepard crosses, leaving little doubt they were from the Henkel dog's litter. Not very old and no training, abusive atmosphere….these animals didn't stand a chance."

Shelby nodded her agreement, "Did you examine their teeth?" Doug sighed, "I got one done before you came in, I believe there is uh…what appears to be human flesh between the teeth of that female over by the haystack. I'll floss them back at the centre and sent it to the crime lab. I'm really hoping all that come's back are the poor lady's and agents DNA."

Emily opened her mouth to ask a question when Farraday rushed in. "Sorry Prentiss," he said, "Agent Jareau needs you". Emily nodded and moved to the barn entrance. Farraday lowed his voice so that just Prentiss would hear, "She's terrified Agent, she won't come back to the barn" Emily followed his gaze to JJ who was sitting on the steps of the house, arms wrapped around her legs like a shield. "You stay with them. I'll talk to her" Emily started to make her way towards JJ.

The blonde looked up when Emily came to kneel in front of her, "Hey baby" she said softly. The blonde didn't reply, she reached out and tucked a loose stand of hair behind Emily's ear.

JJ brought her hand down to cup Emily's cheek, using her thumb to slowly trace back and forth along her cheekbones. Emily let her for several seconds, she was thinking about something, very hard. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Emily said with a soft smile. JJ shook her head, "No? Well okay. But baby I need you to come down to the barn. These people need to talk to you, take an impression of the bite on your arm." Emily took JJ's hands and pulled her to a standing position.

JJ's eyes widened, "Emily babe, please don't make me. Please," JJ grabbed hold of Emily's shirt and pulled her closer.

"Jayje, I'll be right with you. I promise nothing it going to happen", the brunette looked around, when she was confident that her colleagues weren't looking, she pulled JJ in for a soft kiss. A kiss of promise. It was their first since this disaster and it made JJ feel safe, and for the first time in 24 hours, like her normal self.

Pulling back slightly JJ smiled, "Okay Em. But I need you with me the whole time. And you keep those fucking things away from me" Emily nodded, sounded like a fair deal to her.

As they approached the barn doors, McKenna and Farraday emerged. Emily replayed JJ's conditions and McKenna smiled, "Of course Agent. My colleague is in there, he's quite busy. We will remain here. Now can you just sit on the edge here and I'll take off your bandage. Do you have more wrap to put on after?" JJ nodded, Farraday set off to get the wrap for after the impression was done.

Emily remained by JJ's side as the control officer unwrapped the gauze, as the wound became visible Emily gasped "Oh JJ" Glancing up into her girlfriends eyes JJ asked, "How bad is it?" Emily opened and closed her mouth, "It's bad…." Emily stepped closer and JJ buried her face in her stomach, not wanting to look until it was over. Shelby to her credit said nothing to the two agents who were acting like more than colleagues, she went about her business, applying the mould cement and slowly peeling it off once it set.

Farraday handed the gauze to Emily, who moved from her place to wrap JJ's arm again. Once she finished JJ stood, "So are we good?" Shelby nodded "That you for your time agent's. Farraday can just remain here with us."

A few farewell's were exchanged, as they turned to leave they heard a voice from the barn "Man this fucker weighs a ton" a man's voice said in frustration. On instinct JJ turned around, there lying on a tarp the man was dragging….was the larger of the three dogs. JJ's breath caught in her throat, she started backing away, bringing her hands up to defend herself. She couldn't hear Shelby yelling at Doug he was an idiot. Her pulse was pounding in her ears.

Suddenly the blonde's vision was filled with dark brown irises, very familiar one's too. She focused on them, as she focused her breathing started to slow, her pulse was no longer roaring in her ears and she stopped her rapid backward advance.

Emily smiled "There's my girl". Emily remained in front of JJ, she could slowly see the clarity come back into her eyes. A few more moments and JJ's breathing returned to a normal in...out rhythm. JJ shook her head to clear the last of that small panic attack. Emily placed a hand on her arm, "Are you alright?" JJ nodded, "A splash of cold water I'll be fine"

Emily's face twisted into one of confusion, "JJ you just had a panic attack, you are not fine." Before Emily could press the issue further, Farraday walked up. "They wanted me to say sorry on their behalf Agent Jareau. They've taken the dogs and are heading back to the centre. I'll be heading back to the station now myself" Nodding to the agents he made his way towards his car.

Watching him drive away Emily turned to JJ, "Are you sure you are alright?"JJ nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go see if I can clean up a bit". As JJ walked away back toward the house Emily knew that this couldn't be the end of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily was thumbing through a book in one of the bedrooms, and one of the pages was a lot bigger than the others. "Hey, I have got a list of Narcotics Anonymous meetings" she said to Gideon, pulling the page out from the book. Moving towards Gideon while still reading the page Emily noticed something, "Someone's name and number is written on it, but this looks to be about 12 years old". The brunette looked up a Gideon, who hadn't turned to look at her yet.

Gideon was staring intently at the wallpaper, "Try it. There are no bad leads." His voice trailed off as he grabbed hold of the loose corner of the wallpaper. Pulling against the paper revealed writing on the walls, over and over what looked to be the same sentence. Emily's mouth dropped open, she moved closer to the wall to see what it said, "Is that Latin?" she asked, trying to discern the faint script.

"Honora patrem tuum." Gideon turned to face his coworker, "Honor thy father". Emily let out a slight gasp. Gideon turned back to the wall, "We need to find his father" Emily nodded in agreement, "Where do we start? It looks like another person was living here but where are they now? Can we really afford to split our resources now?" Emily tried to caution her boss, always the voice of reason.

"Is Hotch still in the room down the hall?" Gideon questioned, eyes still not leaving the faint letters. "As far as I know", Gideon turned without another word and started down the hall. Emily just sighed, this was so typical of the seasoned agent. Emily followed, catching up with Gideon as he entered the other bedroom.

#####################################################################################################################################################

JJ was adjusting her rolled up blouse sleeve and whipping it with a towel, trying to wash out some of the blood. Sighing she put the towel down and leaned against the sink. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Raising her head, bracing herself for her reflection in the mirror, she head a soft growling. She slowly opened her eyes and in the mirror she saw a dog, barring it's teeth and growling.

Her eyes widened in fear and her heart began to race. She wanted to cry for help but any noise could make the animal pounce. Keeping her eyes locked on the dogs black she made a split second decision and reached for her gun holster on the counter. Fumbling with the clasp she glanced at the drool coming from the dogs snarling mouth. Grabbing hold of the gun, she spun around, ready to switch off the safety and fire when she head a voice.

"Hey, hey, hey." JJ jumped a bit in surprise, removing her finger from the trigger. _Emily, oh god, Emily._ "JJ, it's me…" Emily's hand's were slightly raised, she kept her voice calm. JJ looked down at the gun, trying to compose herself. Emily couldn't keep the surprise off her face, "Are you alright?" JJ finally met Emily's gaze, concern shinning in her brown eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm…I'm sorry. You scared me". JJ couldn't hold her girlfriends gaze, Emily would then know. JJ was losing her composure, the guilt of Reid being taken….the terror she felt being attacked by those dogs…and being in that mans house…it was all too much. She kept her eyes down on her gun as she holstered it. Emily shook her head, staring blankly at JJ with an unreadable expression on her face, "I'm sorry" she said softly, no emotions seeping into her words.

JJ kept looking around and fidgeting with her hands, unsure what to do. They were supposed to remain professional, but what do you do when you point a gun at your girlfriend? Emily chose that moment to break the awkward silence that was building, "I'm talking tomorrow morning to some guy who knew Henkel from Narcotics Anonymous. Why don't you come with me, get out of the house?" Emily's blank mask barely changed as she spoke, still uneasy about what had just happened but not wanting to reveal that to JJ.

JJ nodded slightly, "Yeah." A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, and then it was gone. Emily nodded in return, "Okay, great" tapping her thigh, unsure what else to say she turned to leave JJ alone. The brunette knew there was something wrong with her girlfriend. If they were back home it wouldn't be an issue, but here they were stuck out in Georgia on a case. They needed to remain professional.

"Emily." JJ called out, stepping forward to be closer to the brunette. She wanted to tell her, the guilt was consuming her. She wanted Emily to pull her close, keep those thoughts away, only Emily could keep them away.

"Yeah?" The brunette said, turning around to face the disheveled blonde. JJ paused, _What if Emily blames me too? Is that why she is looking at me like that? She doesn't want to show how disappointed she is?_

JJ moved closer, putting her hands on her hips, she braced herself. This very well could turn into their first big fight. Opening her mouth to speak, JJ saw Hotch advancing toward them. Now was not the time to fight with Emily. They would both be reprimanded for talking about personal matters on a case.

Instead of asking what she really wanted to ask, JJ looked her girlfriend right in the eye "How come none of this gets to you?" Emily sharply inhaled, something changing in her eyes that JJ wasn't sure of, the brunette tried to deflect, "What do you mean?" JJ looked deep into Emily's eyes, she didn't like the look on the brunette's face…what wasn't she telling her? Was her girlfriend keeping something from her? This was now more important than what JJ had originally wanted to say.

"You came off a desk job" JJ said, her gaze not wavering from the brunette in front of her. Emily was looking anywhere but the blonde as she continued "Now suddenly you're in the field surrounded by mutilated bodies, and….you don't even flinch." JJ's eyes were searching Emily's face, looking for any change.

Emily stiffed when she head footsteps behind her, slightly relieved someone was there so she wouldn't have to answer JJ. "She's right. You've never blinked" Hotch said, stopping behind Emily. _Shit,_ she thought turning to look at her boss. She opened and closed her mouth, turning back towards JJ, trying to come up with a line. "I guess" she paused "maybe I compartmentalize better than most people." _Yeah, even I don't believe that._ She could feel JJ behind her, from her body language the blonde had seen right through that.

Before she could say anything Morgan hollered from outside, "Hey, guys! I think I got something!" Hotch turned and started walking, Emily checked behind her to see if JJ was coming too. The three started for the stairs, Hotch bounding down them to head outside to help Morgan.

Before Emily could reach them, JJ grabbed her bicep and pushed her into the wall of the hallway. As her body collided with the wall Emily felt the air forcefully leave her lungs in a loud gasp. Surprise from the display of strength and confusion at the change in position brought a question to Emily's lips she never got to put into words, on account of they were claimed by the blonde's.

JJ bit down slightly on Emily's lower lip and at the older woman's gasp slipped her tongue inside her hot mouth. As suddenly as the kiss started, it ended. Emily's mind was racing, struggling to make sense of what the hell just happened.

"Jayje? What the….Is…" Emily's mask of composure was gone, completely out the window. JJ pressed herself against Emily, pinning her in place with her hips, one hand holding the brunette's wrists above her head, the other resting on her stomach. "Is there something you want to tell me Emily?" JJ growled out, placing small little nips along Emily's jawline. Emily was wracking her brain, something she had to tell JJ…right now Emily would tell her the pin numbers to all her accounts if she would keep going but she figured that wasn't what the blonde wanted. "Tell you….I don't….oh babe we shouldn't…" Emily's words slipped into a moan as JJ's mouth came to rest on her pulse point and sucked.

Now nipping her way down to the brunette's collarbone, which was hidden by her clothes, JJ released her wrists in order to make full use of her hands. Pulling at the bottom of the brunette's shirt she raked her nails across Emily's toned stomach. JJ moved her mouth to Emily's ear, "What aren't you telling me Em baby?" Emily whimpered as the blonde pushed her chest into Emily's to be closer.

With JJ pressed that tight against her Emily couldn't think. All she could concentrate on was the thin blouse the blonde was wearing and that the blonde's hands where resting on her belt. JJ brought her mouth back to Emily's, not kissing her, just bringing her lips close enough so they touched the brunette's as she spoke, "I got you all worked up didn't I honey?" JJ chuckled as Emily's eyes slid closed. She pressed a chaste kiss to the brunette's lips,

"Want me to keep going? Right here in this house? How long has it been baby? Days, Weeks? I don't even know how long we've been in this goddamn state anymore. But I haven't gone this long without you. Do you feel the same way? I know you do. I've barely touched you and you are ready for me to fuck you right against this wall." JJ growled and pressed Emily even tighter into the wall, Emily let out a gasp of surprise and pain. JJ's lips dominated Emily's, biting down on the brunette's lower lip, demanding entrance to her hot mouth. JJ ripped her mouth away moments later, but didn't release her almost painful hold on Emily.

"But I'm not going to baby. I want to. God I want to. But first you need to fucking explain how you came off a desk job and can be totally okay with all this shit?!" JJ's voice raised to almost a yell and she backed up. Emily, not expecting to be released from JJ's vice-like hold staggered and dropped to a knee.

Emily's mind was clearing…the blonde was very good. She had caught Emily off guard and knew exactly which buttons to push. Emily suddenly felt foolish, but as she looked at JJ, hands on her hips, anger and something else was reflected in those blue eyes. _She's taking what happened out on me, Prentiss don't let her loose herself. This is not her right now._

Emily stood to her full height, taller than JJ. She brushed herself off, straightened her hair and her clothes, all the while gaging the blonde in front of her. "Very good JJ, using your body to manipulate me. Feel free to keep telling me you're fine babe."

JJ's hands moved from her hips to cross in front of her chest, _a defensive position_ , Prentiss noted, "You don't get to say that right now. You are keeping something from me. What is it?"

"It was just a desk job. You know me Jen, I lived with an ice queen. I just compartmentalize better than most." Emily was hardly believing herself, _JJ knows me better than most…I'm not gonna get out of this._

"I have seen you at home Emily Prentiss. And unless you have a fucking on/off switch to parts of your personality that it not it. You are deliberately keeping something from me. And from your voice you barely believe what you are trying to sell me either. So stop wasting both our times. Now" JJ's voice was rising steadily again. She did not care where the rest of the team was at this point in time.

"Jayje. Why is this important?" Emily tried, hoping to take the conversation in another direction.

"Forgive me if I want my girlfriend to be honest with me. Not only is she my teammate but I've let her see me at my most vulnerable, so excuse the fuck out of me if I want to know," JJ replied angrily.

Emily flinched. Jennifer Jareau did not like to swear. Particularly at anyone, so for her to direct it at Emily was unnerving. Sure she swore during sex but not usually out of anger.

"JJ I swear. It really was just a desk job." Emily's frustration was rising. Why couldn't the blonde just let it go.

"But you won't tell me anything about it?" JJ was nearly shaking in her anger, she didn't understand why Emily was keeping this from her. Her hands were now at her sides, fists clenched in anger.

"No" Emily said simply.

"Why not" JJ snapped.

"Because it is honestly not a big deal," Emily was trying to keep her temper in check. She was quickly loosing the battle.

"Then why won't you tell me?!" JJ yelled.

"Because I can't! It's classified! Emily had lost the battle with her temper. She had not meant for that to slip out. But it did. And no doubt that JJ heard it.

"That is complete bullshit! What kind of desk job in the FBI is fucking classified?! JJ almost laughed. Did Emily think she was stupid? She crossed her arms in front of her again.

"Because it wasn't for the fucking FBI" She said it just to make JJ stop yelling. They were heading down a path neither of them could win, and she wanted her to stop…

And there was finally silence from the blonde. All the tension and rage that had built up over the last minutes drained away and she just stared….but then the stare grew cold…colder than she had been a moment ago "What?" JJ hissed and Emily actually gulped….JJ was petite compared to Emily's tall, lean frame but the look she was receiving from her made Emily want to run. Emily Prentiss was never one to back down…but she was definitely considering turning tail and running.

Emily took a deep breath to try and slow her mind, if she didn't the situation could only get worse. "My desk job before I came to work for the BAU….it wasn't with the FBI." JJ crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I fucking heard that part. Who were you working for?" Venom was dripping from JJ's words….

"Jennifer…Baby…I can't tell you that…" Emily looked down at her shoes, her heart would be shattered by the blue irises in front of her if she kept their icy hold any longer. All the anger hand drained out of Emily. She didn't want to fight with JJ anymore.

JJ uncrossed her arms and advanced towards Emily, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look her in the eye, she demanded, "Why the hell not?! Oh, right. Classified." Dropping Emily's chin as if her skin burned.

Emily reached out and grabbed JJ's hips before the blonde could retreat. "Yes. It's classified, but my desk job had to do with my assignment before that. And I never had anyone to protect from it. Now I do. Jayje, please understand….I can't let anything happen to you…" Emily leaned forward and rested her forehead on JJ's for a moment.

Pulling back so she could give it a light kiss, Emily was surprised when JJ struggled and pulled out of her arms.

JJ looked down at her bloodied sleeve and disheveled clothes. "Don't you see Em? You already have."

Pushing past Emily she headed for the staircase. Just as she reached them, Garcia hollered from downstairs, "JJ! Emily! You up there?" JJ took a calming breath, not to let her fight with Emily be portrayed in her voice, "Yea Pen! What's up?"

Emily came to stand behind JJ as Garcia started up the stairs, reaching her fellow female cohorts she paused to catch her breath, "Ladies you gotta get down there and help the boys, big stuff is a cookin'" Emily help up her hands, "Garcia, what is going on? What have the boys found?"

"They found Henkel's father. He's dead"


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay. Yep, got it. I'll tell her. Bye" JJ said, snapping her phone shut. She turned to Emily, who had her eyes glued to the road in front of her. "They find something?" Emily asked, still not looking at the blonde.

"Morgan found something in the journals, it looks like Tobias' father asked him to kill him. He got sick" JJ turned to look out the front as well, content to return once more to the icy silence.

"That would have been hard for Tobias. Being raised with such a strict religious code…it would definitely cause a psychotic break" Emily thought aloud.

"Are you saying you feel bad for him?" JJ said, not looking at Emily, keeping her gaze out the window. Emily rolled her eyes, "No, I'm trying to understand him. If we can do that, we can find out where he is or his next move. Either way, we could get to Reid."

Silence once more filled the vehicle, a very awkward silence. Emily couldn't exactly explain to Gideon how she no longer wanted to take JJ with her to meet the rehab contact, they had been lucky the rest of the team had been too preoccupied to realize the female agents were off fighting last night.

And so here they were, normally they would be thrilled to be alone together for awhile on a case. But not this time, both agents were angry, but Emily was also concerned. Her and JJ had never fought yet, even as colleagues. Would their fights always be this explosive or was it a sign of how far JJ had spiralled out of control?

"You know how I knew you were lying Emily?" JJ said simply, cutting through the silence like a knife.

Emily turned to her in surprise, "What?"

"I got attacked by three rapid dogs, I was trapped in a barn….and you've been every bit the professional girlfriend you need to be. If you really had done what you said you did you would be loosing your mind" JJ turned towards Emily, "Eyes on the road honey." She said cooly before turning back to the window.

"Now just wait a fucking minute" Emily snapped. That was a hit completely below the belt. It was undefined, it was unnecessary, it was…

"This is the place" JJ said pointing to a driveway on Emily's left. Emily turned into the drive and slowly approached the house. A man in a vest was working on a car in the front, _That's probably our guy._

Gathering her notebook, she grabbed JJ's wrist before she could hop out of the SUV. "That was uncalled for Agent Jareau. We will be discussing it at length on the way back", Emily sent JJ a look to let her know she was serious but the blonde didn't seem to care. Both agents left the vehicle, Emily slammed her with a little more force than needed. _Get your temper in check Prentiss, you are the senior agent._

They approached the man in the vest, who had turned to watch their approach. "Blake Reynolds?" Emily prompted. The man nodded, "You the agent that called?" Emily stepped forward picture in hand, "Yes sir. We understand you were once associated with this man, Tobias Henkel. Narcotics Anonymous?" Emily handed the picture of Henkel to the older man.

"Tobias Henkel. I haven't thought about that boy in probably ten years" he said, handing the picture back to Emily.

JJ took the lead, knowing you can't let an interviewee get too far off track…. _Emily taught me that,_ "So you two were in a program together?" Emily had opened her mouth to respond, but if the blonde wanted to lead, fine with her.

The older man nodded, the subject of Tobias seemed to add years to his face, "He should tell you, but yeah, I was his sponsor. Small town, we all get lumped together. Me, I was just a drunk, but Tobias….he was a whole different sort of animal."

Reynolds trailed off, so Emily prompted him again, "So, what was Tobias' drug of choice?"

"Dilaudid."

Emily's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Drugstore heroin". Reynolds shot Emily a look, it seemed to say 'Lady, you won't believe this, "He used to cut it with a psychedelic. That boy was looking to escape as far from reality as he could get."

He shifted his gaze from JJ to Emily and back, both agents had disbelieving looks on their facing. "Addicts don't get excuses but if someone ever needed to self-medicate, it was that boy". He shook his head slightly, as if trying to shake of a memory.

Emily's curiosity had been peaked, "Why is that?"

The man shot her a look again, disbelief apparent on his face, "You know anything about his daddy?"

Emily and JJ looked to each other, trying to discern if they could trust this information with the man. JJ turned back to him and said "We think Tobias Henkel may have murdered his father."

"Good for him" Reynolds said softly. JJ looked back at him in shock, before turning to Emily. She wasn't really sure where to go from there, that response was new. Luckily for her Reynolds continued, "You know, Tobias' mama ran off with another man when he was seven." Emily nodded and jotted notes down in her book. The sponsor continued with his story "His dad went Section Eight, started preaching about sin, end-of-the-world stuff. He beat Tobias silly. He burned a cross in his forehead when Tobias was ten. If Tobias wore a hat, he beat him more.

JJ brushed some hair out of her face, uncomfortable with this conversation. Everything they were hearing sounded terrible, the last thing she wanted was sympathy for him. Emily took over, "Is there anyone Tobias would turn to if he was on the run?"

The man shrugged, "Far as I know, he never left home. You know, honestly, between his habit and the old man, I'm amazed he's still alive."

"Right…" Emily trailed off, "Thank's for all your help. Here's my card. Contact us if you think of anything more or if you hear from Tobias."

Reynolds nodded, bidding the agents farewell as they turned back towards their SUV. Climbing into the drivers seat once again, Emily buckled up, ignited the engine and set off. She didn't even check to see if JJ was ready.

"All buckled and ready. Thanks Em" JJ sent Emily a fake smile.

"Really? After that comment about the dogs Jennifer?" Emily glanced at JJ, well at least it wiped the smile off her face.

They drove in silence for awhile, both agents were tormented by their thoughts. JJ broke the silence first, "I just….I'm loosing it Em….I'm scared and angry. And you are so calm. How? Do..do you not care for me as much as I do for you?" JJ's voice was quite, timid. A shadow of the fire she had displayed last night.

Emily slowed down the trunk, pulling it off the road. She turned to look at JJ, "Don't you dare ever think that again" Emily said. JJ kept her eyes downcast, unable to look at Emily as she cried, "Then why! The most emotion you have displayed was when we were fighting? Why are you pushing me away?!" Tears were running down JJ's cheeks, she was unable to keep them at bay any longer. Her fight with Emily last night had opened a flood gate.

Without another word Emily hopped out of the truck and came around to JJ's side. Opening the door, she reached around to unbuckle the blondes seat belt. JJ's cry had been reduced to a sniffle but she still removed her arm from the seatbelt to help Emily. The brunette jumped into the passenger seat with JJ, pulling the blonde into her lap. JJ buried her face in Emily's neck to continue her sniffles.

"Do you know how scared I am that they will transfer me? How hard I work to stay professional?" Emily sighed as she rubbed soothing circles into JJ's back. JJ's crying had stopped, she was listening to Emily say her part.

"I worked so hard to get my walls up…And Jayje you knocked them down with that first smile. I fight every day, trying to maintain a level of professionalism. You have no idea the hell it has been trying to do that when I know a dog had it's jaws around your arm, that Tobias Henkel was this close to taking you….trying to keep that in is killing me. And i have to be strong baby. For you, and I know that and I wouldn't ask anyone to change that, but please don't question how I can deal with this. It is for another time."

JJ nodded and pressed a kiss over Emily's heart, "I understand now." Emily smiled slightly, "Thank you." Sliding out from under JJ, Emily returned to the driver seat to resume the trek back to the Henkel house.

Arriving, Emily parked as close to the house as she could, to cut off as much of JJ's view of the barn as she could, but she was too late, JJ was already staring at it. Emily walked over and touched her elbow, 'Hey, maybe you should get some rest?" she said gently. JJ shied away from her touch, "I'm fine".

Sighing in frustration, Emily turned and made her way up the stairs and into the home, JJ at her heels. Walking back into the dinning room they had set a board up in, Emily walked forward and pinned the sponsors information to the side of it.

"Any luck with the rehab contact?" Gideon said, mistaking what Emily's frustrated expression was about. "Well he has no idea where Henkel might be, but we did learn that he has a serious drug problem. Dilaudid"

Hotch glanced at Gideon, "Well, that could explain the psychotic fracture". JJ looked between the two male agents, "What are you talking about?"

"Tobias is living as at least three different people: himself, Raphael and his father" Gideon explained, nodding to the picture behind Emily's head.

Before JJ or Emily could ask further, Detective Farraday strode into the room. The older man looked like he carried a heavy burden, "Well, this could be some bad news. A computer store was robbed in the middle of the night. A suburb outside of Atlanta. The thief got away with four laptops, external hard drives, and a satellite."

Stating the obvious, Hotch spoke softly "If it's Tobias, it puts him right back in business."

"Guys! Guys! Get in here!" The heard Morgan call. All moving quickly they came to join him and Garcia in the computer room. Emily came to stand on one side of Morgan and gasped, Reid was on the computer screen…badly beaten. "He's been beaten," she said more to herself, she watched JJ who started shaking slightly. "Can't you track him?" JJ said forcefully, moving closer to Emily out of fear.

Garcia was very quiet as she spoke, "Henkel's only streaming this to his home computer."

"This is for us" Gideon replied, "He knows we're here." JJ reached down and grabbed Emily's hand with hers, her blue eyes never leaving the screen.

Hotcher demanded a reason the tech couldn't track him. Garcia tried to talk as simply as she could while her fingers flew over the keys "He's rerouting to a different IP address every 30 seconds. I can't track him"

Emily looked over at JJ, her eyes had become wider as she watched the screen. Gideon stepped between them, forcing their hands apart. JJ sent a panicked look at Emily, who tried to communicate it was going to be alright. The sounds of Reid and Tobias talking drew their attention back to the screen.

He was going to make Reid choose! Choose one to die, and choose one to live. Reid made his choice, Tobias or rather Raphael spoke the name for the agents watching to head "Marilyn David, 4913 Walnut Creek Road". Pulling up her number, Gideon called to warn her about the camera.

The screen then went black, the image of Reid gone. Emily ran her fingers through her hair as Morgan slammed his palm against the door on his way past.

JJ bolted from the room, Emily started to follow but Garcia grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her. "Let me try Em," and the feisty blonde followed her friend.

JJ was leaning against the railing on the porch, hyperventilating. She was trying to control her breathing but she couldn't. _Fuck I can't breathe! Whose there! Is someone there?! Garcia!_

 _"_ Slowly! Jayje! Easy! Breathe, In. Out. In. Out. That's it. Good girl." Garcia continued to coach JJ through her breathing, calming the blonde enough to resume a normal pattern.

"It's all my fault! Henkel is destroying him!" JJ sobbed. Garcia wrapped her arms around her friend, "Sweetie, Reid is strong. He can survive this. However if it was you there and not him, I'm not sure Emily could."

JJ stopped her sobbing and looked at her friend, she wasn't expecting Garcia to be so harsh with her, the bubbly blonde never spoke sternly, well unless one of them did something really stupid.

"Do you not see how out of her element Emily is? She is falling hard, and fast my dear Jayje. She's loosing her cool detachment from her job. And then this goes and happens? Jennifer can you really tell me that you blame her considering?" Garcia eyed JJ cooly after her speech was done.

"No", JJ shook her head, "I can't. I just feel like I have no one else to turn too. Emily is my girlfriend. I shouldn't put all this on the rest of you."

"You don't need just Emily. You have the rest of us too. We are your friends. And you need to take the pressure off Emily. It won't do either of you good if your relationship burns out" Garcia said gently. Turning to leave she put a comforting hand on JJ's arm.

"Try talking to other people sweetie. We're all family here Jayje, we just want to help, so let us."

########################################################################################################################################################################

JJ walked towards Morgan who was standing in the kitchen. She was holding a cup of coffee, hoping the warm beverage would bring any other reaction from her then angry and despair.

Noticing the blonde approaching Morgan tried to shake her from her thoughts, "Thought you were gonna try and get some rest." He didn't phrase it as a question, more like an observation.

JJ just shrugged, "Everyone else is working. I should be too". She stared at her coffee cup, since it was considerable better than looking Morgan in the eye. She hadn't been alone in a room with him since before Reid went missing. All she knew is that he and Emily shared some words about her.

Morgan sent about putting away the fixings for the coffee he made, "We can handle it" he said softly. He was angry, angry that Reid was still gone, angry that Tobias was still toying with them and he hadn't been caught. He was also a bit angry at himself. He had taken his frustration out on JJ. Not to her face, but he has said some horrible things to her girlfriend, and looking at her reminded him of that.

Plus the blonde had been through enough, she needed rest above anything else. He could feel JJ's eyes on him, waiting, watching for something he didn't know. She let out a breathy chuckle, "It's funny. I keep thinking…Uh, the one thing we need to crack this case is, uh…Well Reid" JJ smiled, a real smile while chuckling a little to herself. Morgan had turned to look at her, and he took a good look. She was struggling, he knew that. She was overtired, just like him, but she was dealing with something worse. She had been attacked by three feral dogs, and she had been face to face with this murderer.

As much as he wanted to say something, he knew he shouldn't. Morgan simply replied "Yeah" and started to head back to Garcia. JJ called after him, "You think Reid and I should have stayed together at the barn, don't you?" Morgan paused and sighed…he did not want to start something. Not now. JJ and Emily weren't in a good place right now, he had no idea what was going on but still, Emily would be up his ass if he upset her girl in any way.

Turning back toward her, he simply replied "JJ, go get some rest". She shook her head, she wanted answers, no one was giving her anything. "I can tell that's what you're thinking, so…" she said with a shrug. "I just wanna get Reid home safe" Morgan said, frustration seeping into his voice, starting to leave again. "But" JJ started, and Morgan turned to face her once again, "if I had his back, like—like I was supposed to, he'd be here now."

Morgan had had it, "JJ, what do you want from me?"

"I just…I want…someone to tell me the truth" she let out another breathy laugh…. _That's all I want…_ "The truth is one of you is here, and one of you isn't. You gotta figure the rest of for yourself" Morgan said, figuring at least part of the blonde's strange behaviour had to do with Emily. With that, Morgan turned and left the room leaving the blonde with her thoughts and cold cup of coffee.


End file.
